Contemporary dishwashers include a tub and an upper and lower rack or basket for supporting soiled utensils within the tub. A pump is provided for re-circulating wash liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the utensils. The pump normally recirculates the liquid through a rotating spray arm located beneath a rack. One of the problems associated with contemporary dishwashers is that the utensils do not receive uniform wash treatment depending upon their positioning within a rack in the dishwasher. For example, in a typical dishwasher, the racks have a square planform and the rotating spray arms define a circular plane, which does not extend to the corners of the rack, providing the corners of the rack with a lesser wash performance.